Soul Eater-Human Knot!
by c0llide-with-the-sky
Summary: What happens when the Soul Eater tries to play a game of human knot one fine summer day? What wacky situations will come up? (Google that game if you don't know it) I'm really bad at summaries, story is much better One shot, Teen for language! :)


**I got the idea by playing this game at Alton Jones on a school field trip and NEEDED to write it! If you don't know, human knot is when you have at least six people, and they all get in a circle and hold hands with the person across from them, and then you have to get yourselves untangled without letting go of each other's hands. Awkward but really fun.**

**So here we go! **

"Hey Soul! Soul! SOUL! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!" Soul groaned and rolled over from the position he was lying in on the ground.

"Whadya want now, Black*Star?" Soul muttered.

"Well, today seems really boring!" he replied enthusiastically. "Ya know what I mean? Well I have an idea!" he didn't wait for Soul to reply before charging onto the next sentence.

"We should play human knot!" he shouted, and threw his head back and cackled. "Not like anyone could beat me, though!"

"No way, dude," he refused. "That's not cool."

"Pleaaaassssseeeeeeeee!" he continued to beg. Soul sighed. He didn't want to admit it, but he_ was_ extremely bored, and it wasn't a bad game…

"Will it shut you up?"

"Sure!"

"Fine," he answered. "I'll go get the others."

"YAH-"Black*Star started.

"And stop being so damn loud all the time!" Soul demanded.

_IN THE DWMA…_

"Hey, Maka," he started. "Come play human knot with me and Black*Star. Ya need six people, and I doubt Kid will go for a game so…asymmetrical," he said, smirking at his joke.

After he had gotten Maka to come with him, they went off in search of Tsubaki. When they found her, she joined gladly, and after that, Patty showed up giggling, and Liz face palming, and they agreed to play too.

"Ok, you got your six people," Soul said as they reached the yard once again.

"Hey!" they heard a voice shout. "Can I play too?" the voice belonged to Blair, who was currently in cat form.

"As long as you're wearing actual clothing this time," Maka suggested, remembering the slutty scrabble match of 09.

She giggled. "Of course I am, silly!" she switched, and surprisingly, she was wearing something normal.

"Ok, Patty, you grab hands with Black*Star, cuz he's across from you, and I'll take Blair's hand, and everybody else just figure it out yourselves," Soul declared.

When they had finished organizing the group, Maka did a countdown.

"Ok, when I say go, start untangling! One, two, three…go!" Patty immediately began to giggle as Tsubaki tried to loop her and Maka's arms over Black*Star's head.

"Ok, um, Blair, I think you and Soul have to loop under Liz and-"Tsubaki was cut off as Blair took this opportunity to shove Soul's face right in the center of her boobs.

"EWW SOUL! YOU'RE GETTING BLOOD EVERYWHERE!" Liz screamed, trying to jump out of the way of the nosebleed stream, but instead pulling Black*Star's arm almost out of its socket.

"OOW DAMMIT LIZ!"

"It's not my fault! Blame Soul and his stupid nosebleed problems!" Patty and Blair had been giggling nonstop for the past five minutes, when suddenly they heard a yelling voice.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Kid's voice rang out over their laughter. "Do you have ANY idea your lack of SYMMETRY HERE? It's like a huge jumble of…of…HORROR! THIS MUST BE FIXED!"

"Kid, calm d-" Tsubaki's voice was cut off once again as Kid charged at the group, plowing into Soul and Blair, getting blood from the returning nosebleed all over his suit. By now, Patty and Blair were tearing up, rolling around on the ground guffawing. Soul's nosebleed was increasing because she had fallen on top of him due to Kid's rampage, and Liz was sitting on the ground face palming again.  
"If I had a book right now, I swear to god," Maka muttered.

"Not symmetrical yet, but an improvement," Kid said proudly as he gazed at the several people groaning and lying on the ground.

"And you see, that is what happens when we try to play games," Soul sighed as everyone sat on the floor that night drinking hot coco.

"It wouldn't have been a problem if everything was symmetrical…" Kid muttered.

When Kid wasn't looking, Black*Star snatched the eighth mini marshmallow out of his coco.

"Hey, Kid," he said with a devious grin. "Care to count the number of marshmallows in that mug?"

"BLACK*STAR!"

**THE END**

**I don't know about you, but I found that hilarious.**

**Disagree? Agree? Questions, comments, concerns, hate mail, death threats?**

**Not to fear, review box down there ~**

**Thanks for reading! ^^**


End file.
